The Theory of the Catalyst
by ooOO-TheCrazyPixieGirl-OOoo
Summary: La Catalizadora fue unas de las leyendas mas conocidas y a las vez temidas en todo el Universo, ya que profetiza la llegada de un ser increíble capaz de adaptar cualquier energía a su organismo. El destino del planeta Vegita descansa en sus manos, ¿Pero llevará a cabo si misión?...¡volátiles alter-egos, inexplicables triángulos amorosos, sexo, y sangre!UA Goku/Chichi Bardock/Chichi
1. El nacimiento de la Catalizadora

**_The Theory of the Catalyst: _TheCrazyPixieGirl**

**PixieGirl sale de detrás de unas cortinas rojas de teatro muy emocionada:- ¡Hola, hola! Tengo el grandísimo placer de presentaros mi re-escritura de "manipulación y territorialidad" la historia va a tener algunos cambios de argumento, pero en esencia va ha ser mi idea original… y para los que quieran saber por que borre la historia anteriormente mencionada y la reescribo de nuevo, en mi perfil esta escrito con cierto detalle todos mis motivos.**

**Clasificado****:** _**M**_

**Tipo: _Romance/Aventura/Drama/Sobrenatural_**

**Advertencia: _Historia con gran contenido sexual, lenguaje soez y sado. AU re-escritura de "Manipulación y Territorialidad"… Creo que tengo que hacer un énfasis sobre el __LEMMON__; en esta historia va ha haber mucho lemmon de todo tipo. Quedan advertidos mis queridos/as lectores/as ¡Muajajaja!_**

**Pareja(-s) Principal(-es): _Goku & Chi-Chi / Bardock & Chi-Chi. Sip, pienso mantener los emparejamientos originales en esta re-escritura, pero no pienso decir cual será el definitivo muajajaja._**

**Descripción: Una profecía rememora que cada 5.000 años (terrestres), un ser femenino nacerá en un planeta "aleatorio" del universo, y estará destinado a reproducirse instintivamente con el ser más fuerte para belígerar su fuerza, este ser lo denominan _Catalizador_ al poder adaptar cualquier energía para su uso personal y no morir en el intento, los saiyajines sabían sobre esa profecía, y pensaban encontrarla para utilizarla como arma definitiva… **

_**¡Volátiles alter egos, inexplicables triángulos amorosos, sexo y anticonceptivos orales!**_

**¡Oh estoy super emocionada con este fic!**

**Y**

**LISTOS**

**PARA**

**MI**

**FIC**

…

**¡VAMOS!**

_**INTRO:**_

Planeta _"innombrable"_, situado en el área 54 del universo del Norte:

Codicia, ansias de poder, omnipotencia, eso era lo único que motivaba a este grupo de saiyajines pertenecientes a la elite de primera clase liderados por su rey, sí, el Rey Vegeta había tomado la decisión de que el mismo lideraría esta peligrosa expedición en las mismísimas catacumbas de el planeta mas funesto del área 54.

Este planeta carecía de nombre alguno, pero en la verdad no era no hubiese sido bautizado antes, cosa que lo fue. Sino que todo en el estaba maldito, hasta la última molécula de carbono que componía este lugar estaba contaminada por la energía oscura y perversa de este planta. Por eso nadie se atrevía a siquiera nombrarlo.

-Las lecturas del rastreador no muestran ningún signo vital en este planeta, salvo nosotros mismos- informó el comandante de la guardia saiyajin a su rey, este solo negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa casi malévola se desataba por sus labios.

-Bardock, parece que la hora ya a llegado, el planeta sabe que estamos aquí en busca de su tesoro, y por lo tanto, el ojo de la sangre lo sabe también- el comandante Bardock asintió seriamente, el y su rey ya lo habían planeado todo. Ellos eran los únicos que conocían la profecía que rezaban continuamente, el catalizador todavía no había nacido, y no nacería por propia voluntad… Cosa que el resto de saiyajines ignoraban completamente, y tampoco sabían que ellos mismos eran el "sacrificio". El planeta innombrable era muy caprichoso y letal, y no permitiría que se llevasen a su tesoro más valioso con facilidad.

El rey Vegeta y el comandante Bardock encabezaron la expedición a través de las lúgubres catacumbas del planeta situadas en el subsuelo, mientras sus fieles soldados los seguirán con confianza ciega a su propio fin.

-El Catalizador todavía no ha nacido- comenzó a informar el rey mientras se acercaban lentamente a su destino –y no nacerá a menos que nosotros lo deseemos- los trece soldados de primera clase lo escucharon y se quedaron un poco confusos ¿Tenían que desear el nacimiento del catalizador? ¿Cómo?

-Y el único capaz de concedernos tal deseo, es El ojo de la sangre- finalizó Bardock en voz alta y ambos se pararon en seco, por consiguiente los soldados también.

-¿El ojo de la sangre?- se atrevió a preguntar un soldado de primera clase. Bardock asintió mientras dirigió su vista al final de las catacumbas, justo donde se encontraba el susodicho ojo.

-El ojo de la sangre concede deseos a quienes superan su prueba, solo para corroborar que eres digno de ello- el rey Vegeta miró inquisitivamente a Bardock, si alguien de aquí era digno de retar al ojo de la sangre fue el primer comandante de la guardia saiyajin.

Bardock no lo escucho, estaba demasiado inmerso en el brillante punto rojo que se encontraba al final de la tétrica catacumba… el reto había empezado…

En ese instante todos desaparecieron de la nada, y Bardock fue el único que se mantuvo en su posición sin vacilar ni un segundo. De repente, una voz se hizo eco en las profundas catacumbas, esta era vieja y desganada, pero a la vez tenia un toque de ira y melancolía en ella.

_El ojo de la sangre te reta gran guerrero, y puedo decirte con seguridad que este será tu fin._

La voz se volvió ha hacer eco en las catacumbas, mientras el punto rojo fue brillando más y más a través de la oscuridad.

_Cuenta hasta diez mientras el ojo te observa. No importa que tan bien guardes tus secretos, mentiras y pecados. El ojo llegará hasta las profundidades más recónditas de tu alma y encontrará y desnudará todo aquello que escondes. Si te encuentra indigno no te preocupes, el juego ha terminado antes de comenzar y eres libre de irte. Pero no intentes jugar. Esa es una grave ofensa y recuerda que él conoce muchas maneras de torturar un alma y un cuerpo._

_Pero, si el ojo te ha considerado digno, escucharás en los momentos siguientes un suave tintineo de campanas que parece sonar solo dentro de tu cabeza. El juego ha comenzado y el lleva la ventaja._

Bardock no tardó mucho en escuchar las susodichas campanas, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, sabia que era digno de participar en este _juego._

_Rápido, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Corre y apaga toda fuente de luz que halles. Todas y absolutamente todas. Rómpelas si es necesario, porque has llamado a las criaturas de la oscuridad para que te ayuden y no lo harán si hay alguna fuente de luz._

Bardock miró a sus costados y se encontró con unas pocas velas adornando los largos pasillos de la catacumba, el solo las destruyo con ráfagas de ki.

_Comenzarás a escuchar susurros que parecen seguirte a donde quiera que vayas. Las criaturas de las tinieblas han respondido a tu llamado de ayuda y te están juzgando._

_Si no te han aprobado, las luces volverán y las criaturas te llevarán consigo a las profundidades del abismo, donde serás objeto de las más crueles torturas y perversiones que nunca han pasado por la mente de los mortales._

_Pero si te han aprobado será mejor que continuemos, pues el ojo es impaciente y no le gusta que lo hagan esperar._

_Corre hacia adelante y métete en la primera puerta que veas, enciérrate y coloca dos velas cerca del espejo que se encuentra a la derecha. No importa si no tenías velas, ya tendrás dos en cada mano. _

Bardock se encontró con las velas en la mano y las coloco a cada lado del mencionado espejo.

_Espera a escuchar una voz de niña, dulce e infantil que tararea una melodía que seguramente te será conocida de tu infancia. En los momentos siguientes escucharás como la niña comienza a gritar pidiéndote que toques el espejo. No lo hagas… Será violada, torturada, mutilada, descuartizada y asesinada. No importa lo que escuches en medio de esa oscuridad, no importa lo que ella diga. No le hagas caso a sus gritos de ayuda. Ella murió hace tiempo, y nada de lo que hagas puede ayudarla. Esta condenada a vivir sus últimos momentos de vida por la eternidad y no debes intervenir amenos que quieras sufrir su destino en carne propia._

El primer comandante apretó sus puños con impotencia al oír los gritos de agonía y los ruegos de la niña, pero el se limitó a seguir fielmente los conejos de su guía.

_Todo permanecerá en silencio unos segundos hasta que las dos velas se enciendan de pronto. En el espejo podrás ver el rostro de la niña, sin labios ni ojos que te mira sonriendo y estira una mano hacia ti para hacerte lo mismo que le hicieron a ella._

_No te preocupes, recuerda que las criaturas de la oscuridad están de tu parte y no permitirán que te toque._

_El espíritu de la niña entonces se quitará un lazo rojo del cabello y lo dejará en tus manos deseándote buena suerte, ahora sabe que estas jugando al mismo juego que ella perdió hace ya muchos años y ha decidido ayudarte. Guárdalo en tu bolsillo._

Bardock guardó el lazo rojo manchado de sangre, mientras una parte de el no pudo evitar sentirse en cierta manera culpable por la niña… pero la voz tenia razón, el ya no podía hacer nada por ella.

_Si has llegado hasta aquí significa que tu espíritu es fuerte, sin embargo tu destino aún es nebuloso._

_Ahora, justo en tus pies se encuentra una cuchilla muy afilada, tómala y sigue mis instrucciones…_

_Vuelve a cruzar la puerta por donde entraste. La puerta estará cerrada y la manija de esta arderá al rojo vivo._

_Golpéala tres veces y cuando escuches un gruñido parecido al que hace alguien que habla con la boca llena, entra. No te quemaras…_

_La habitación estará en penumbras y vacía a excepción de una mesa y una silla en frente de ti. Sobre la mesa habrá un elegante mantel blanco de seda y un plato de porcelana. Siéntate educadamente en la silla y espera a que tu acompañante al que no puedes ver bien termine de comer. El hedor a carne descompuesta que despide es nauseabundo pero debes evitar hacer una sola mueca de asco. Pero si no puedes contigo mismo y no logras evitarlo, el parará de comer y te mirará a los ojos, aunque no puedas verlo sabrás que lo esta haciendo. En ese momento di "Lo siento, algo que comí me ha hecho mal"_

_Tu acompañante no mediará palabra y continuará con su comida._

_Espera a que deje de comer y arroje su plato al suelo._

_Todo permanecerá en silencio por unos instantes y luego te pedirá algo para comer. No importa lo que te pida, no se lo niegues, pues más que la carne de los mortales, le gustan sus gritos. "Dedo" será seguramente su primera palabra. No dudes y toma el cuchillo que tenías y cercena uno de tus dedos. No importa si gritas y te retuerces. El disfruta el espectáculo._

Bardock hizo lo mandado sin vacilar, pero de su boca no salió ni un solo sonido, y de su cara ni una mueca de dolor… no pensaba darle ese gusto.

_Coloca el dedo en tu plato y pásaselo. El se lo comerá y te devolverá el plato vacío para que lo llenes de nuevo con lo que te pida a continuación._

_Depende de la valentía que haya en tu corazón el número de partes que te pida, pues solo disfruta masticando la carne de los débiles._

Para el gusto del saiyajin, ese ser ya no le pidió mas "comida".

_Lo último que dirá será "corazón". No te alteres y coloca en el plato el lazo manchado de sangre que te dio la niña y pásaselo de nuevo._

_El devorará el lazo y se atragantará con el. Proferirá múltiples alaridos hasta caer muerto sobre la mesa._

_Ponte de pié, lo mas difícil ya pasó. Acércate a el y busca en el plato que le pasaste con el lazo. Encontrarás dos esferas viscosas, son un par de ojos. No los mires y guárdalos en tu bolsillo mientras sales de la habitación._

_Tendrás todos tus dedos de vuelta y el dolor habrá desaparecido._

_Hasta este momento has demostrado ser un digno oponente para El Ojo de la Sangre y ahora enfrentarás la última prueba que decidirá tu destino._

_Debes volver a cruzar la puerta y te encontraras en el mismo punto de partida…_

Bardock cruzó la puerta y se vio en el mismo lugar donde había estado con su rey y los otros soladazos antes de que desapareciesen.

_Ella esta detrás de ti ahora, por favor, no voltees. Ella antes solía ser una hermosa mujer, pero pagó con su belleza y su vida la traición hacia su marido. Este le arrancó la nariz y los labios, le amputó los senos y abrió con un cuchillo su vientre en el que llevaba el fruto de la infidelidad._

_Respira tranquilo, ella no te hará daño, por ahora._

_Comenzará a sollozar por lo bajo lo injusta que fue la vida con ella, y lo cruel que fue su muerte por lo que jamás podrá ver a su hijo al que aun lleva descomponiéndose en su útero destajado y cocido por gruesos hilos de entre los cuales mana sangre purulenta._

_Ingiérete, no la mires directo a la cara ni al vientre, y di con toda la firmeza que puedas "Un humilde regalo para una dama tan bella" y sin mirarlos, entrégale los ojos que tienes en tu bolsillo._

_Si ella ríe de manera diabólica con una voz gruesa y sobrenatural, no has sido lo suficientemente convincente y ella personalmente te quitará tus ojos, abrirá tu estómago y coserá en el a su niño putrefacto._

_Pero si ríe con macabra inocencia, tu regalo le ha gustado y ha decidido darte su bendición. Ella se colocará los ojos y por primera y última vez podrás verla como era antes, quizás la mas bella mujer que verás en tu vida y sentirás el impulso de seguirla cuando se este yendo. Pero recuerda su verdadera imagen y despídela cuando te dé un beso en la mejilla._

Por algún motivo, Bardock no se sintió atraído hacia ella en absoluto, y supuso que era por que tenia grabado a fuego su verdadera imagen.

_La habitación se oscurecerá totalmente, y solo quedará un sangriento punto rojo en una de las paredes de la habitación en la que estas._

_Se respetuoso pues estas ante El Ojo de la Sangre. Esta furioso porque lo has vencido en su juego y no perderá oportunidad de hacer con tu cuerpo cosas inimaginables y hacerte experimentar niveles de dolor que no crees posibles._

_Pero al fin y al cabo has ganado. Ahora puedes pedirle un deseo, y solamente uno, así que pídelo con sabiduría. Puedes pedirle lo que quieras, excepto, obviamente, mas deseos. Eso sería estúpido de tu parte después de todo lo que has pasado._

_Puedes pedirle que mate a alguien a quien odias, riquezas, fortuna, poder, conocimiento, resurrecciones. Cualquier cosa que pase por tu mente._

Bardock no lo dudo ni un segundo, el tenia su único deseo muy claro en su cabeza.

-Deseo el nacimiento del Catalizador- dijo el comandante saiyajin solemnemente.

El ojo de la sangre se redijo con una notable ira, pues no quería conceder ese deseo ni desprenderse de su mayor _tesoro_… pero había perdido dentro de su propio juego e inexcusablemente tenia que ceder.

De repente, toda la ominosa catacumba comenzó a llenarse de una tenue luz de color neutral que fue acrecentándose mas y mas hasta que se pudo apreciar gracias a ella cada rincón del lugar.

Bardock dirigió rápidamente su aguda mirada al suelo, encontrándose directamente con su deseo. Justo enfrente de la pared donde se encontraba El ojo de la sangre había un pequeño bebe dándole la espalda, ya que su mirada estaba perdida en el omnipotente punto rojo.

El bebe miraba al ojo de la sangre con tristeza y anhelo, mientras que con sus manitas intentaba alcanzarlo y tocarlo. Pero Bardock fue más rápido y lo levantó entre sus brazos antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Mis felicitaciones, como suponía comandante Bardock, tu siempre fuiste digno de retar exitosamente al ojo de la sangre- clamó el rey Vegeta mientras el y sus soldados aparecían casi de la nada, del mismo modo en que desaparecieron. -… por fin hemos conseguido al Catalizador….-

-Querrás decir, Catalizadora…- le corrigió Bardock –el legendario Catalizador, es una hembra- el dio constancia de la evidencia gracias a las desnudez de la bebé. El rey Vegeta se acercó para inspeccionarla, la Catalizadora era físicamente parecida a las hembras de su raza, pero esta presentaba rasgos felinos, ella tenía pequeñas y mullidas orejas triangulares y una torpe cola pomposa y negra. Pero lo que mas le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos, el habría jurado que en un primer momento fueron tan rojos como el ojo de la sangre, pero poco a poco ese espeluznante rojo se fue atenuando hasta convertirse en un hipnótico rosa, y la cosa no se quedaba ahí, a veces con cada parpadeo, el rosa se convertía de la nada en un negro abismal que daba la sensación de que podía leer tu alma con tan solo una mirada.

Bardock también estaba sorprendido por los cambios de la pequeña, pero eso no evitó que sintiese como la criatura comenzaba a temblar entre sus brazos recordándole que estaba desnuda… no importaba que ella fuera la omnisciente Catalizadora, por ahora era tan solo un bebé. Y lamentablemente el no llevaba consigo ninguna manta ni nada que le pudiese servir para cubrir su desnudez.

El rey lo miró inquisitivamente, el también había notado el violento temblor que desprendía la criatura, y no estaba dispuesto a perder a su ahora bien mas preciado por una simple hipotermia.

Bardock resopló con resignación al recordar la flexibilidad de los trajes de spandex saiyajines, así que tragándose momentáneamente su orgullo, el estiró la armadura de su pecho y la colocó en su interior dejando a la inquieta bebé justo en medio de sus definidos pectorales.

La reciente Catalizadora se pegó aún mas a el intentando absorber como una pequeña esponja su calor corporal, mientras su cola negra se movía con gracia de un lado a otro dentro de la armadura del saiyajin provocándole cosquillas.

Bardock hizo una mueca de desagrado intentando ocultar las cosquillas que le estaba provocando la pequeña cola de la Catalizadora del resto de saiyajines, habría sido muy vergonzoso y un asesinato a su orgullo reírse de eso.

-Ahora, con la Catalizadora en nuestro poder podemos volver al planeta Vegita- dijo el rey. Bardock y el rey Vegeta comenzaron a salir de las catacumbas con la pequeña Catalizadora mientras los soldados los escoltaban muy extrañados. Ellos no habían tenido ningún papel en esto ¿Por qué habían venido siquiera? Al perecer ellos no fueron necesarios en esta misión.

-Discúlpeme, su majestad- dijo humildemente un soldado de primera clase con temor. -¿Para que hemos venido nosotros? Si no fuimos de utilidad para…-

-¿Cuestionas la rey?- el rey Vegeta sonaba enfadado, y el soldado retrocedió con miedo, pero de pronto se calmo –vuestro papel, podría decirse que es el mas importante- dijo distraídamente, y en ese momento unos viscosos tentáculos negros salieron del suelo de las catacumbas subterráneas aforrándose a los pies de los 13 soldados, inmovilizándolos. –El ojo de la sangre siempre quiere un _pequeño _sacrificio después de otorgar un deseo- todos los soldados no pudieron evitar gritar con pánico mientras mas tentáculos azabaches salían de la nada apresándolos aún mas.

Bardock, la Catalizadora y el rey Vegeta subieron por las escaleras de las catacumbas mientras escuchaban los gritos agonizantes de todos los soldados de primera clase. Seguramente ahora estaban siendo victimas de las más crueles torturas.

Los sensibles oídos de la Catalizadora no pudieron evitar temblar al registrarlos y se acurrucó instintivamente en el musculoso pecho de Bardock mientras trataba de ignorarlos. Bardock lo notó y rodó los ojos con irritación, pero colocó una mano en su pequeña espalda a modo de "abrazo" para tranquilizarla, y funcionó. Ella no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida.

Cada uno tomo su propia nave circular y partieron rumbo al planeta Vegita. Bardock decidió viajar con la recién nacida, no le importaba, ya que apenas la nave se ponía en funcionamiento entraban automáticamente en modo de "hibernación", y dormían durante todo el trayecto.

Planeta Vegita, Palacio Real, laboratorio real:

Bardock miraba como los diez científicos de primera clase examinaban a la pequeña y le hacían todo tipo de molestas pruebas.

-Sus lecturas vitales son normales y constantes- dijo una científica con una notable desilusión en su voz. –a parte de su extraña cola y orejas, ella es totalmente igual al resto de infantes- Lhana comenzó a examinar sus orejas felinas dándoles pequeños tirones y la bebé de vez en cuando daba gruñidos de disgusto, pero por lo demás demostraba total sumisión. Otro científico llegó, y por su expresión facial estaba totalmente deacuerdo con Lhana.

-Sí, cada vez dudo mas de la omnisciencia del legendario Catalizador- Bardock apretó sus puños ante ese comentario, pero se mantuvo callado y en su posición. De repente, los ojos del bebe se tornaron de un escarlata macabro, casi los mismos al del ojo de la sangre, al parecer ella los había escuchado, y entendido. El científico no perdió un segundo y examinó sus ojos con suspicacia, mientras otro le volvía a pasar un escáner por su menudo cuerpo.

-Las lecturas del escáner han cambiado totalmente- murmuró como si no diese crédito a sus propias palabras -… imposible… ahora la energía oscura esta corriendo por su torrente sanguíneo, cosa que hace unos segundos no hacia- la Catalizadora los miraba a todos molesta, y casi una parte de ella se debatía si debía matarlos a todos o no. Por alguna razón Bardock lo notó y se acercó a ella apartando a todos los científicos a su paso, el la levantó entre sus brazos y en el momento en que sus onix negros entraron en contracto con los macabros escarlatas, estos se relajaron notablemente y volvieron a su característico rosa.

-Las pruebas de reconocimiento han finalizado por hoy- dijo autoritariamente, todos los científicos se mostraron muy desilusionados, pero nadie se atrevió a cuestionar al primer comandante de la guardia saiyajin. Excepto una.

-Pero Bardock- Lhana se dirigió a el utilizando su nombre –todavía tenemos que terminar con las violecturas, el Catalizador es un ser profetizado demasiado poderoso, y si no averiguamos todo sobre ella en sus primeras horas de vida cuando es mas vulnerable, puede que no tengamos la oportunidad de hacerlo luego.- Bardock todavía no había cambiado de opinión a pesar de la insistencia de la hermosa saiyajin de pelo violeta.

-El estudio se reanudará mañana a primera hora y no hay mas que hablar- dijo firmemente y salió del laboratorio con la Catalizadora entre sus brazos. Lhana exhaló con enfado mientras otra científica de pelo negro azulado y muy corto se acercó a ella con una mirada de burla.

-A pesar de que Bardock sea tu compañero, el todavía no muestra ningún respeto hacia ti- se mofó Keila, Bardock fue siempre el saiyajin mas codiciado por la hembras, después del rey, claro. Y la afortunada Lhana fue la primera capaz de concebir un hijo suyo, pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, solo consiguió que el saiyajin la viese como su "concubina", nada más.

-Cállate, si no quieres que te mate- amenazó esta con los dientes fuertemente apretados por la ira.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sus pequeños ojos rosados miraban todo con suma curiosidad, esta era la primera vez que podía ver bien el mundo que la rodeaba y no pensaba perderse ningún detalle, por mínimo que sea.

Bardock se encaminaba por los pasillos del palacio rumbo a la habitación de los infantes, allí se encontraban todos los saiyajines recién nacidos, y entre ellos estaba su hijo, Kakarotto. El había pensado que lo mejor seria dejarla pasar lo que queda del día y la noche con el resto de mocosos saiyajines.

Bardock cruzó la puerta de la sala de infantes y la dejó en la primera "cuna" vacía que vio, todos los crios apenas lo escucharon entrar se pusieron a llorar y berrear como si no hubiese mañana. Pero el los ignoró completamente.

Cuando estuvo a punto de marcharse de nuevo hacia la sala del trono para dar parte de todo al rey, sintió como algo le agarraba con suavidad el dedo índice. El se dio la vuelta un poco confuso, y vio a la pequeña Catalizadora de pie en su cuna mirándolo con ojos grandes mientras se aferraba con su mano a su dedo. Parecía que lo miraba suplicante para que no se marchase y la dejase sola. Bardock solo bufó con irritación.

-Suéltame mocosa- dijo fríamente mientras apartaba la pequeña y suave mano de su dedo, la Catalizadora solo lo miró con desdén y se sentó en la cunita… pero en ningún momento hizo afán de llorar como habría echo otro "mocoso", ella solo le dio una mirada indescifrable, demasiado compleja para alguien tan joven. Bardock la miró extraño y salió de la sala, la mirada que le dio la Catalizadora fue una muy profunda e ilegible… el solo negó con la cabeza para quitarse esos ridículos pensamientos y se dirigió a la sala del trono donde le esperaba impacientemente el rey Vegeta.

La Catalizadora miró con desdén su marcha, por algún motivo ella quería estar con el. Un pequeño suspiro salió de sus rosados labios mientras miraba su entorno, el lugar estaba lleno de pequeñas "cárceles" con barrotes como en el que se encontraba, y en su interior también albergaban a mas gente, pero de su mismo tamaño. Con un poco de esfuerzo consiguió volverse a levantar y se apoyó en los mástiles de la cuna. Desde esta despectiva podía verlo todo mucho mejor. Ella comenzó a examinar al resto de crías saiyajines, algunas estaban llorando y otras se mostraban impasibles mientras dormían como troncos. Pero sus ojos se centraron únicamente en un pequeño saiyajin que estaba profundamente dormido, y lo que mas le llamó la atención fue el increíble parecido que mantenía con el anterior saiyan ¿Estarían relacionados? Bueno, en todo caso lo comprobaría.

A pesar de ser una recién nacida, ella fue lo suficientemente hábil como para trepar a trabes de los barrotes de la cuna y conseguir escapar de su pequeña cárcel… solo para internarse en otra que no estaba muy lejos de la suya. Una vez ya estuvo dentro de la cuna del niño, ello lo contempló durante unos segundos dormir, su expresión era tan serena y tranquila que le indujo también su propio sueño.

Los ojos de Catalizadora comenzaron a vacilar lentamente mientras hacían afán de querer cerrarse, cosa que hicieron y cayo rendida por el sueño justo encima del otro bebe con los cabellos negros y alborotados.

El pequeño Kakarotto se despertó en el mismo instante en que noto como algo le estaba aplastando ligeramente, y vio que se trataba de una niña. El le dio una patada y la apartó de encima suyo. La niña gimió con desagrado mientras se despertaba también y lo miraba molesta por su acto hostil.

**(N/A: cuando los bebés se comuniquen entre ellos lo pondré entre paréntesis… supongo que hablarán en el lenguaje de los bebés)**

(¡¿Por que hiciste eso?!) Balbuceó la Catalizadora mientras los pelos su colita se erizaban por el enfado.

(Porque casi me aplastas) se defendió el niño saiyajin de pelo alborotado. Al ver el tono con el que le respondió, la bebé estaba segura de que debía de estar relacionado con el anterior adulto. Ella se calmó al poco tiempo después, no quería cometer ningún error. Pero eso no impidió que el pequeño saiyajin se asustase por unos momentos al ver como sus ojos se volvieron de un brillante rojo durante unos segundos, para después volver a los hipnóticos rosa flúor.

La catalizadora todavía quería senciorárse de que ese estaba relacionado con el saiyajin que la deseo. Y solo conocía una forma posible de hacerlo.

Kakarotto vio impresionado como la bebé tan extraña que estaba con el lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, los mismos ojos que se oscurecieron rápidamente hasta hacerse tan negros como el abismo mas profundo. Con tan solo echar una mirada en ellos, daba la sensación de que ella estaba leyendo toda su alma.

… y no se equivocaba… nunca se debía de juzgar a la ligera los poderes de la legendaria Catalizadora.

El pequeño Kakarotto se quedó hipnotizado mirando esos profundos ojos negros, y para su gran pesar, volvieron al rosa mientras la niña sonreía dulcemente.

Ella ya lo sabia todo de el y de su raza, y también sabia que era el segundo hijo del anterior saiyajin llamado Bardock, y que su nombre era Kakarotto.

(Hola Kakarotto) le dijo con un poco de malicia, pero a la vez amabilidad.

(¿C-Como sabes mi nombre?) le preguntó muy sorprendido y curioso.

(Aunque todavía no tenga un verdadero nombre, puedes llamarme Catalizadora, todo el mundo lo hace…)

**Continuara…**

**¿Qué os pareció esta historia? ¿Buena, mala, muy buena, muy mala, genial, horrible?**

**Espero vuestros comentarios! Por que sino… hummm ¡no hay historia! Jajaja XD Por cierto, Catalizadora es Chichi ;)**

**Mordisquitos_PixieGirl**


	2. Darle la mano a la muerte

_**The Theory of the Catalyst**_

**Capitulo: I _… Dándole la mano a la muerte en un sueño sin retorno…_**

**_Descargo de Responsabilidad:_ Yo no soy dueña de Dragon Ball ni ninguno de sus personajes, solo del doble maligno de Chichi y otros personajes OCC más.**

**MUUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS A: Areses, IVYMON, Jenn, ale1008(ale-chan n.n) mAnDi cHan, Hinio Yama-Chan, Karla, Evil Angel of Darkness y a animedbz! ¡ARIGATO! :D (también quiero agradecer un comentário anónimo "guest" :D)**

**_Advertencia:_ este capitulo contiene un poco de gore, pero suave…**

* * *

**5 años después:**

Las incesantes pruebas y los nuevos experimentos con el fin de alterar su ADN maligno, se hicieron una rutina diaria y constante.

El frío del metal invadía su pequeño cuerpo acostado en una camilla, con los tobillos y las muñecas engrilletados en los extremos de esta. Sus ojos, ahora suaves rosas bailando brevemente con el negro, miraban con infinito desprecio a los científicos, ella era su maldita rata de laboratorio, su conejillo de indias, para todos sus estupidos experimentos.

Bardock se encontraba, como siempre, en un rincón del laboratorio, con los brazos cruzados y la espalda apoyada en la pared. Escuchando sin interés los gruñidos amenazantes de la Catalizadora, pero él era el único capaz de cesarlos. Al parecer, Bardock era el único al que la Catalizadora guardaba respeto alguno, a él y a su ahora ausente hijo. Los científicos especulaban que todo esto se incumbía a que técnicamente ella le debía la vida al desear su existencia ante El ojo de la sangre. Pero no estaban seguros…

-Deberíamos aumentar las dosis de energía oscura en un 5%. Su cuerpo ya se ha adaptado a la dosis anterior, y ahora necesita más.- le informó Lhana, Bardock guardó un gruñido. Teóricamente la energía oscura era el elemento más mortal y nocivo de todo el universo, y los científicos le suministraban a la Catalizadora energía oscura como si se tratase de agua.

-Has lo que quieras- gruño sin hacer contacto visual con ella. Lhana lo miró dolida y asintió marchándose.

La Catalizadora miraba casi aterrada las extrañas jeringas, que contenían en su interior un liquido negro con un resplandor púrpura a su alrededor. Esa era la temida energía oscura, y la intención de todos los científicos era inyectársela vía intravenosa. La pelinegra comenzó a gruñir y retorcerse en la camilla intentando forzar los grilletes, inútilmente. De repente la saiyajin de pelo violeta, Lhana, se acercó a ella con la jeringa en la mano, mientras le dedicaba una mirada fría, y odiosa. Lhana odiaba a la Catalizadora mas aya de las palabras, y para la saiyajin era todo un placer hacerla sufrir.

Sin piedad le clavó la jeringuilla en su yugular, solo para hacerla sufrir mas. Los gritos de la Catalizadora inundaron el laboratorio, el dolor que experimentaba casi era palpable, sentía como si una corriente de fuego recorriese cada fibra de su ser, toda una agonizante tortura.

De repente, sus ojos se volvieron rojos, y los gritos fueron reemplazados por gruñidos de ira. Todos los científicos no pudieron evitar retroceder inconcientemente por el miedo.

-Bardock- le llamó Lhana, con un atisbo de miedo en sus acciones –calma a la mocosa- Bardock rodó los ojos pero no se movió.

-Ella todavía no se ha descontrolado- acotó mirando a la niña.

De repente, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, como si fuesen luces rojas, un brillo macabro que se posó directamente sobre uno de los científicos.

-Morte- murmuró mirándolo, y una sonrisa malvada se formo en su cara, en ese momento ella parecía otra persona. El científico cayó de rodillas, gritando de dolor, aún mas agonizante que el de la catalizadora. La sangre comenzó a escurrirse por cada uno de sus poros cual rió, desangrándose rápidamente en el suelo.

-¡Ahora, Bardock!- gritó Lhana con pánico al ver a uno de sus compañeros muertos. Bardock se separó a regañadientes de la pared, y se encamino a paso firme hacia la Catalizadora.

-Mírame, mocosa- ordenó gravemente, los ojos de la niña abandonaron al científico y se posaron en el comándate saiyajin. Pero su sonrisa nunca abandonó su cara, él sabia que ella no le dañaría.

-Señor Bardock- susurro malévolamente.

-¿cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no mates a ningún estúpido científico?

-¡pero ellos me pusieron esa cosa de nuevo!- se defendió sintiéndose regañada. Bardock gruño, ella todavía continuaba siendo una niña. – ella me dijo que tenia que matarlos- murmuró la Catalizadora tan bajito que ni los oídos del saiyajin la escucharon. Sus ojos volvieron a los científicos con la intención de terminar lo empezado, su típica rutina de intentar acabar con todos los que le inducían dolor extremo. Siempre frustrado por el mismo saiyajin.

Bardock agarro bruscamente su cara con una mano, y la obligó a que sus ojos se encontrases con los suyos. Ella se mostró en un principio reacia, pero después termino cediendo, como siempre. Poco a poco los escarlatas se suavizaron y volvieron al rosa, jugando brevemente con el negro, por algún motivo, la Catalizadora estaba manteniendo cada vez mas los ojos negros. Tampoco era que le importase.

-así esta mejor- dijo Bardock y la liberó de los grilletes. La niña se sentó mientras se sobaba las muñecas y los tobillos con dolor. Ella dio un salto de la camilla, y se acercó al científico muerto que estaba siendo rodeado por un charco de sangre bastante grande. Sin dudarlo paso la palma de su mano sobre el, embarrándola de sangre, y comenzó a lamerla.

Bardock arrugó la nariz asqueado y se encaminó hacia ella agarrándola de la parte trasera del cuello de su armadura saiyajin, levantándola. –si tienes hambre, basta con decirlo- la Catalizadora lo miro contenta y asintió vigorosamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO

Los días pasaban, y su rutina continuaba imperturbable a pesar de que cada día era más peligrosa que el anterior. Las bajas entre los científicos de primera clase se volvieron constantes, pero todos continuaban negando la evidencia. Todavía se negaban a creer que una niña tan pequeña tuviese tanto poder sin ni siquiera saber controlarlo, y tampoco recibió una correcta formación, el rey Vegeta había prohibido terminante cualquier tipo de entrenamiento para la Catalizadora. Necesitaban tenerla controlada en todo momento.

_**-tienes que matarlos… ellos quieren dañarte, quieren dañarnos. Cuando descubran que eres demasiado poderosa, y que no pueden controlarte, no dudaran en acabar contigo…-**_ Catalizadora se veía demasiado seria. La pelinegra miró nerviosa a su amiga, no entendía lo que quería decir. Solo entendía algo de matar o terminar muerta.

-yo… nose si podré matar a todos, Lyra- dijo mirando sus pies. Lyra sabía muy bien a que se refería, claro, eran la misma persona. La pelinegra se refería al señor Bardock, el mismo que les había dado una existencia. –ya acabé con todos los científicos que estaban cerca de la verdad…

_**-¡eso no vasta! ¡la verdad se esta haciendo evidente para todos!-**_sus ojos rojos se dilataron con furia, y su cola serpenteaba irregularmente **–**_**escúchame-**_dijo mas calmada, acercándose a ella, hasta que sus seres rojos se reunieron con los ónices negros _**–aquí ya no estamos seguras, si no vas a acabar con ellos… tendremos que márchanos nosotras. Ellos nos matarán, lo harán el mismo día en que nos neguemos a seguir siendo su experimento.- **_su voz sonaba con convicción, empleando un poco de manipulación sobre su anfitriona.

La Catalizadora solo podía mirarla con un atisbo de miedo en sus ojos. Lyra estuvo con ella desde que tenía memoria, pero solo ella podía verla. Su alter-ego –así se denominaba- siempre le decía que era lo mejor, la manera de sobrevivir en un mundo que todavía no alcanzaba a entender a su temprana edad. Pero solo lo hacia por que sus vidas estaban unidas, si una moría, por consiguiente, la otra también. Casi tenían los mismos gustos. Y en apariencia eran idénticas, solo que Lyra mantuvo sus espeluznantes ojos rojos, y Catalizadora prefirió los negros media noche. Lyra era su secreto, nadie más sabía de su existencia, o de su doble personalidad.

_**-La vida nunca es fácil. La vida esta llena de caminos invisibles, miles de caminos, todos distintos, con diferentes sentidos, pero todos, y absolutamente todos, finalizan en el mismo lugar… ¿Cuál vas a tomar?**_

-¿Dónde finalizan?-

_**-En la muerte.**_

-Yo no quiero la muerte de los demás, yo no quiero la muerte de mi creador, eso sería traición.- sus manos temblaban con nerviosismo, no le gustaba mantener estas conversaciones consigo misma. Eran tan tétricas, tan espeluznantes, tan… reales.

_**-Entonces, tenemos que marcharnos.**_

-¿Cómo?

_**-Déjame que yo me ocupe de eso-**_ dijo regalándole una sádica sonrisa que revelaba perfectamente sus blancos colmillos, que todavía contrastaban perfectamente con el rojo de la sangre de su comida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO

Los ruidos sordos de sus pasos se hacían eco por los pasillos metálicos del gran laboratorio real. Gruñidos escapaban de su garganta al recordar por que hacia esto, la paciencia nunca fue su fuerte, y ya se había colmado. Bardock necesitaba hablar urgentemente con la que era su compañera, de momento. En su mente todavía estaban bien almacenadas todas las cosas horribles que esa mujer le decía a la legendaria Catalizadora, el pudo apreciar el placer sádico en su mirada cada vez que la niña gritaba de dolor en los experimentos, y el odio cuando su risa melodiosa se hacia sonar por la cosa mas insignificante. Él necesitaba saber por que hacia eso.

Los científicos se encontraban caminando frenéticamente de un lado a otro del laboratorio, llevando a cabo distintos tipos de tesis, buscando mejoras para el rendimiento de los experimentos, y buscando alguna manera de controlar a su antojo la indómita energía oscura y su portadora. Bardock solo se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de todos, los investigadores captaron el mensaje perfectamente y salieron del laboratorio rápidamente. Solo se quedó Lhana, que miraba a Bardock con una sonrisa de superioridad, la última vez que Bardock hizo una entrada así, concibieron momentos después a Kakarotto.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Bardock?- preguntó con sensualidad.

-¿Por qué le tienes tanto desprecio a la Catalizadora?- preguntó fríamente y sin rodeos. El ánimo de la saiyajin cayó completamente ante la mención de la odiosa niña, y más si salía de los labios de su compañero.

-yo no tengo _desprecio_ hacia esa mocosa, ella solo es un experimento mas, por lo tanto su bienestar me es indiferente- acotó de brazos cruzados.

-no lo creo, e visto tu sonrisa cada vez que ella sufría, el odio en tu mirada cada vez que se reía, y tu siempre te ofrecías la primera voluntaria para efectuar los experimentos.- el enfado en su voz era muy notable.

-¿y por que te importa tanto, Bardock?- se quebró –es solo un experimento, ni siquiera es saiyajin, es un bicho raro al que la mitad de su alimentación consiste en sangre, de la vida de los demás. Ella es un maldito parásito que con el tiempo deberá de ser erradicada.

-¡No te atrevas a hablar de ella de esa forma!

-¿no ves lo que te ha hecho ese pequeño monstruo?- dijo acercándose a él y agarrándolo de las manos con fuerza –sus poderes son extraños y viles. Ella te esta manipulando para que permanezcas a su lado- su suave voz estaba cargada de celos y veneno.

-¡eso es una estupidez!- se separó de ella mandándole dagas con la mirada –la Catalizadora nunca utilizo sus poderes en mi, y nunca lo hará. A diferencia de ti, ella me tiene respeto.

-¡no! ¡estas tan ciego! En un futuro no muy lejano la cría acabara contigo, nos matara a todos, ella es demasiado poderosa para ser controlada ¡y no solo yo lo se! Todos los científicos que descubrieron la verdad también, murieron. Creo que ella es capaz de leerles la mente y saber sus intenciones, y antes de que tengan la oportunidad de hacer algo en su contra, los mata. Al igual que hizo con Sayt esta mañana. Y yo se que seré la siguiente…- Bardock cerró sus manos en puños, una parte muy pequeña de él creía que estaba en lo cierto, pero solo con los científicos. Todavía se negaba a creer que la Catalizadora lo haya "manipulado" por motivos desconocidos.

-no te creo- dijo con la mandíbula fuertemente cerrada.

-si me crees o no, no importa. Apenas de parte de todo esto ante el rey Vegeta, dará orden directa de ejecución hacia el monstruo. Primero tenemos que mirar sobre el bien común. Y tu, como comandante de la guardia saiyajin, deberías saberlo perfectamente- dijo saliendo del laboratorio.

-no permitiré que maten a la Catalizadora- se juró a si mismo, y se fue a la sala de entrenamientos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O

Sus orejas felinas temblaban al escuchar rápidos pasos acercándose, ella sabía que esos pasos no pertenecían al señor Bardock, estos sonaban mas ligeros, femeninos. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con violencia al registrar a quien pertenecían de verdad, ella tenía miedo, e hizo lo primero que se le paso por su joven mente, esconderse debajo de la cama. La Catalizadora se escondió debajo de su lecho hecha un pequeño ovillo, pegando con fuerza las rodillas contra su pecho.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, provocando que la niña se estremeciera por el miedo _–Lyra, ¡es ella!- _mentalmente pedía ayuda a su alter-ego, seguro que ella sabría que hacer. Pero para su gran pesar, no fue respondida. Normalmente Lyra era un ser de la oscuridad y la noche, y se pasaba casi todo el día durmiendo dentro de su mente.

-sal de ahí, mocosa- dijo Lhana con impaciencia. La Catalizadora no se movió, y eso la enfado todavía mas. De una patada volcó la cama y la estampó contra la pared, la pelinegra temblaba con violencia mientras la miraba borrosamente por culpa de sus lágrimas, sabia perfectamente cuales eran sus intenciones.

-p-por favor. N-no me mates- le pidió deslizándose por el suelo hacia atrás.

-¿matarte? Ja! Desearás que te mate, créeme ¡Primero disfrutare de torturarte como la perra que eres!- gritó y la agarro de los pelos arrastrándola fuera de la habitación. Lhana la llevó a otra parte del palacio, mas concreto, a la sala de torturas.

Aprovechando la momentánea vulnerabilidad de la niña, ató sus muñecas y tobillos a una extraña camilla vertical con forma de cruz.

-¿Qué-qué vas ha hacerme?- dijo en voz baja y temblorosa.

-¡Cállate!- le dio una fuerte cachetada provocando que el labio de la pelinegra sangrase- ¡solo voy a cobrarme todo lo que me has hecho a lo largo de los años!- le mostró una especie de puñal con tres puntas, bien afiladas. Las pupilas de la niña se dilataron por el terror.

-¡No! ¡Yo no te hice nada! ¡SEÑOR BARDOOOCK! ¡AYUDAAAA!- gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, hasta que empezaron a quemar -¡POR FAVOR, SEÑOR BARDOOOK!

-jahahaha, grita cuanto quieras, el no vendrá, no puede oírte. Y ¡¿enserio crees que no me hiciste nada?!- de repente le clavó las tres hojas del puñal en la palma de su mano derecha, perforándola. La Catalizadora gritó con agonía, pero ella estaba acostumbrada al dolor mas extremo. –Tú, tú siempre te empeñas en arruinar mi vida- dijo sacando el cuchillo y volviéndoselo a clavar en el mismo sitio.

-AHHH! No, no se de-de que m-me estas hablando- dijo llorando a mares. Lhana volvió a sacarle el cuchillo, para clavárselo esta vez en el hombro, desgarrando sus músculos y perforando su omoplato. La mirada de la saiyajin estaba oscurecida, y una risa sádica escapo de sus labios.

-me encanta oírte gritar de dolor, y ya que vas a morir. Te diré por que, solo porque te muestras muy renuente para reconocer la evidencia. Tú…- empezó mientras movía el chichillo de un lado a otro dentro de su hombro, haciendo que la joven Catalizadora agonizase de dolor –Tú, eres un maldito monstruo, creado a partir de El ojo de la sangre, el oráculo del planeta mas funesto de todo el universo, en tu interior solo yace la maldad y el instinto genocida, así que es todo un innecesario riesgo mantenerte con vida. Eso justificara tu muerte ante el rey. Pero el motivo por el que vas a morir en mis manos no es ese- sacó el cuchillo de su hombro derecho y se lo volvió a clavar en el izquierdo, pero en vez de clavárselo horizontalmente, lo hizo en modo vertical.

-por-por favor.. n-no lo hagas- lloraba pidiéndole misericordia, pero eso solo impulsaba a la saiyajin a continuar.

-sht sht sht, primero déjame hablar. No malgastes tu voz para pedir algo que no ocurrirá. ¿Quieres saber por que vas a morir? Muy bien, te lo diré.– le saco la daga de tres puntas y comenzó a clavárselo repetidas veces por su brazo con cada palabra que decía –tú, pequeña zorra, intentas quitarme algo que es mío.- la Catalizadora estaba llorando tanto que ni siquiera la escuchaba, y eso la enfado de sobremanera. Lhana le dio otra cachetada –¡céntrate! Eres una estúpida llorona, no entiendo por que Bardock tiene esa maldita fijación en ti, sí, es por eso que estas aquí.- la sayajin comenzó a acariciar su frágil cuello con el cuchillo –él se ha pasado los últimos cinco años velando por ti, atendiendo tus caprichos, él prácticamente se a olvidado de que tiene dos hijos propios, ¡y una mujer!

La Catalizadora la miraba sin comprender, su mente todavía era demasiado joven e inocente como para entender la complejidad de la situación.

-se que ahora eres tan solo una mocosa- poco a poco fue profundizando un pequeño corte en su cuello –pero crecerás. Y no puedo permitirlo.- se acerco a su oreja y suavemente le dijo: -tú, no me robarás a mi compañero.

-¡no te entiendo! ¡suéltame! ¡SEÑOR BARDOOOCK!- la niña intentaba liberarse por todos lo medios posibles, pero sus brazos ahora mismo estaban prácticamente inutilizables, ella podía notar que la carne se había separado de su hueso, y que los huesos de sus hombros estaban dislocados, y rotos.

-¡eso es, grita, llámalo! Jahahaha- Lhana volvió a apuñalarle los brazos sin piedad. La pelinegra cerro sus ojos con fuerza, e intento ignorar el dolor aprovechando que ya ni siquiera podía sentir sus extremidades. Iba a probar una cosa, antes muy pocas veces le había resultado, y esperaba que esta sea una de las pocas veces. La Catalizadora comenzó a llamar a su creador mentalmente, pero su voz sonaba desgarrada hasta en sus propios pensamientos. _¡Señor Bardock, señor Bardock! ¡Ayúdame, por favor!_

Los puñetazos y combos de patadas cesaron completamente de un segundo a otro, todos los soldados saiyajines vieron muy extrañados como su comandante se quedó totalmente quieto, nadie se atrevió a atacarlo. Su expresión era de suma concentración, pero después pasó al horror más absoluto, y salió corriendo a toda velocidad fuera de la sala de entrenamientos.

-¡maldita sea mocosa! ¡¿Dónde estas?!- gritó por los pasillos del palacio, rápidamente se dirigió al laboratorio, pero no había nadie, después se encamino al cuarto de la Catalizadora. Pero tampoco estaba allí, estuvo a punto de salir, pero un olor familiar que no pertenecía a esa habitación le llamo la atención.

-¿Lhana?- su voz sonó en shock, pero después paso a la ira. _¡Mocosa! ¿Dónde estas? _Preguntó mentalmente, pero de contestación solo recibió gritos de agonía. Bardock gruño gravemente e intento rastrear el olor de la saiyajin y la Catalizadora. Lentamente fue saliendo del cuarto, buscando cualquier rastro de olor que apuntase a una dirección concreta. Gracias a sus finos sentidos, no tardó en encontrar uno, y lo persiguió.

Sus ojos se llenaron de horror al observar que el olor de ambas féminas terminaba en la puerta de la sala de torturas. Sin dudarlo, derribo la puerta metálica de seguridad de una sola patada.

Un jadeo se escapo de su boca, cuando lo primero que vio fue a la niña colocada en posición vertical, siendo prácticamente crucificada. La sangre de color rojo con impresiones negras (de la energía oscura) estaba sobre todo su cuerpo, la carne prácticamente colgaba de sus brazos, rotos. Los huesos salientes eran muy visibles y la sangre goteaba por todas partes.

-Valla, parece que si te escuchó- dijo Lhana encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.

-¡LHANA! ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!- gritó furioso entrando en la sala de torturas.

-s-señor Bard-Bardock… sa-bía que vendrías a-a por mí…- dijo muy débilmente la pelinegra con una sonrisa cansada, mientras se debatía entre la vida o la muerte. Bardock la miró de la forma mas fría que podía, pero todo era una batalla perdida contra sus emociones. También se encontraba en la duda de matar a la saiyajin o salvar a la Catalizadora. Solo podía hacer una de las dos cosas, si mataba a Lhana, en ese tiempo Catalizadora se desangraría por completo. Y si ayudaba a la niña, la científica escaparía. Sin pensárselo más, se dirigió directamente a la niña, rompiendo fácilmente los grilletes metálicos con las manos.

-Aguanta. Ni se te ocurra morir, sino te mato- una pequeña risa se escapo de la Catalizadora. Bardock miró por un momento hacia donde antes estaba Lhana, para ver que ya había desaparecido.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- su inaudible voz sonaba peligrosamente débil.

-shhh, no hables- sin perder un segundo mas la llevó volando hacia la enfermería. Apenas los vieron llegar, todos los sanitarios prácticamente se abalanzaron sobre la ahora inconciente Catalizadora, sabiendo la importancia de la niña.

Bardock la colocó con suavidad en una camilla blanca, y cuatro doctores, dos de cada lado, se pusieron a atender las lesiones de sus brazos, y cuello.

-Mi comandante, necesitamos que nos digas que pasó exactamente para el informe médico- dijo el jefe médico seriamente. Bardock resopló y le dijo todo lo que sabía, al final dieron una orden de búsqueda y captura para la saiyajin.

Cuando ya habían redactado el informe, y habían vendado y suturado las heridas de la Catalizadora, todos los doctores salieron de la enfermería para dar descanso a la pelinegra. Al parecer, si Bardock la hubiese encontrado unos segundos mas tarde, seguramente habría muerto.

Bardock se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraban al lado de la cama donde descansaba la pelinegra. Con una de sus manos se tapó los ojos, mientras daba un gruñido de frustración, no podía evitar culparse de lo ocurrido, se suponía que la tenía que cuidar en todo momento, ese era su deber desde el momento en que ella nació, pero sin embargo, hoy casi se muere a manos de su loca compañera. Él la haría pagar muy caro todo lo que le había echo a la Catalizadora.

Un pequeño quejido se escucho, y Bardock dirigió su mirada a ella, se estaba despertando.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y se incorporó sentada en la cama dando un gritó de miedo.

-¡por favor, no me mates!- gritó, pero después vio que no estaba en la sala de torturas mas. Ella dio un pequeño saltito al sentir una mano grande contra su espalda. Sus temerosos ojos rápidamente se encontraron con los del saiyajin. –s-señor Bardock…

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó, por primera vez sin utilizar la palabra mocosa. La niña lo miro fijamente y en sus ojos volvieron a acumularse las lagrimas –ni se te ocurra llorar- le advirtió duramente, la Catalizadora negó rápidamente con la cabeza, ella iba a secarse las lágrimas con sus manos, pero vio que no podía notar ni mover sus brazos. Ella miró hacia abajo y se encontró con sus brazos totalmente escayolados. La niña comenzó a temblar incontroladamente al recordar todo lo sucedido, el miedo volvía a cernirse sobre su pequeño cuerpo. Las puñadas, las risas y miradas sádicas, las amenazas de muerte, los cortes, y la sangre.

Bardock vio el trauma en sus jóvenes ojos, e instintivamente la saco con cuidado de la cama para colocarla sobre su regazo envolviéndola con las sabanas. La niña colocó su cabeza en su pecho escuchando los acompasados latidos de su corazón, y se relajó notablemente. Bardock comenzó a acariciar torpemente su espalda formando círculos invisibles.

-Gracias, señor Bardock- murmuró la niña suavemente antes de caer dormida de nuevo. Bardock no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

-de nada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO

_**-aghh! ¡Me siento tan inútil!... esta escayola me quita cualquier movilidad- **_se quejó su alter-ego, Lyra.

-¡¿donde estuviste?! Casi acabamos muertas- le dijo la niña molesta.

_**-no es mi culpa que no sepas defenderte, mentira, si que sabes, pero no te quieres defender-**_ su voz sonaba dura.

-no a todos nos gusta matar…

_**-sí, algo que nunca entenderé. Tienes que curarte…**_-acotó mientras intentaba sacarse la escayola a base de mordiscos.

-¿cu-curarme? Las heridas no sanaran hasta dentro de tres meses por lo menos- Lyra dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la miró suspicaz.

_**-somos la Legendaria Catalizadora ¿Crees que no tenemos una rápida curación? ¡Por supuesto que si!... solo intenta concentrarte, no puede ser tan difícil…-**_ de repente, Lyra desapareció de su lado y volvió dentro de la mente de la Catalizadora. La pelinegra estaba un poco confusa, pero después vio a Bardock entrando en la enfermería. Lyra se había marchado para que no la viese, la niña miró sus brazos escayolados con el ceño fruncido ¿enserio podría curarse a si misma?...

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien- le respondió en voz baja. Bardock notó la mentira en su voz, y suspiró, en realidad no sabía como tratarla en este momento. Él nunca de caracterizó por ser "suave" o "comprensivo", sino mas bien frío y duro.

-mocosa, eres pésima mintiendo…- dijo revolviéndole el pelo, una pequeña risa se escapo de la niña. Pero no duró mucho mas –me tengo que ir, ni pienses que me voy a pasar todo el día aquí, solo vine para saber si no estabas haciendo algo estupido.- dijo como despedida y desapareció de la enfermería, la pelinegra resopló, pero entendía que Bardock-san estaba casi todo el día muy ocupado por culpa de su alto cargo. Normalmente ella le acompañaba allá donde fuese, pero en esta condición no podía hacer mucho. Un poco molesta miró sus escayolas, tal vez Lyra tenía razón sobre la curación instantánea, y no estaría de más probarlo.

La Catalizadora cerró los ojos, centrándose exclusivamente en sus brazos, pensando en sus heridas e imaginando que se suturaban "mágicamente". Un pequeño calor comenzó a formarse debajo de la escayola, pero sabía que eso no era suficiente. Su ceño se frunció profundamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior en un acto de suma concentración. _Vamos… cúrate. _Pensó una y otra vez hasta que sus palabras parecían eco dentro de su cabeza, eso, o Lyra estaba diciendo lo mimo que ella, y al tener las voces idénticas, parecía eco.

El calor fue aumentando drásticamente, y casi podía escuchar un sonido chisporroteante de sus huesos soldándose entre si ¡estaba resultando!

Unos segundos después, los extraños sonidos dejaron de escucharse, y el calor poco a poco se disipó. La Catalizadora comenzó a quitarse apresuradamente todas las escayolas y vendajes, mirando con felicidad como sus brazos volvieron a la normalidad ¡ni siquiera tenia una simple cicatriz!

_**-te dije que no debes subestimar nuestros poderes…- **_murmuró Lyra dentro de su mente con mucho cansancio, al parecer la curación le había costado gran parte de su energía oscura.

_-¿Estas bien?- _pensó la Catalizadora, preocupada.

_**-sí, solo necesito… dormir.**_

La niña se encogió de hombros y dio un salto fuera de su incomoda cama, rápidamente se escabulló de la enfermería sin ser vista por nadie, -con su pequeña estatura fue muy fácil-

-no puedo esperar para decirle al señor Bardock que me curé yo sola jijiji- se dijo felizmente corriendo por los pasillos, olvidando el malestar que tenia momentos atrás.

* * *

**Continuará…**

**Creo que en este capítulo hubo un poco de Bardock/Chichi (a pesar de la edad de Chichi) pero todavía estoy empezando. Aunque no se si fue mas Hurt/Confort o Romance n.n**

**Si tenéis alguna pregunta sobre el alter-ego de Catalizadora (Chichi), o cualquier otra cosa sobre los acontecimientos de esta historia, no duden en decírmela, y estaré encantada de responderla :D**

**Mordisquitos_PixieGirl**


	3. Una oportunidad para Chichi

_**The Theory of the Catalyst**_

_**Descargo de Responsabilidad:**_** Yo no soy dueña de Dragon Ball ni ninguno de sus personajes, solo del doble maligno de Chichi y otros personajes OCC más.**

**Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer a todos los que me enviaron sus reviews con vuestras opiniones ¡ARIGATO!, la verdad es que me motivaron mucho para este capítulo :D**

_**Advertencia:**_** en este capítulo creo que va ha haber un poco de *Lolicon suave (*es un termino anime) xD**

* * *

**Capitulo: II **_**… Una nueva vida, para Chichi…**_

**Cinco años después…**

Sus pasos eran casi inaudibles, la niña sentía la necesidad de pasar totalmente inadvertida ante los ojos de los demás saiyajines. El solo pensar en que otro malvado saiyajin la agarrase conseguía ponerla muy nerviosa, desde aquél "incidente" hace unos años, ella estaba mas pegada a su cuidador, sabía que la única forma de estar mas segura era estar a su lado.

El ambiente era mas denso de lo normal en el palacio, parecía que todos estaban esperando algo de arriba; alguna orden o condena venida directamente del rey o del mismísimo tirano llamado Freezer. La pelinegra no sabía mucho de ese individuo, solo sabia sobre el odio visceral que tenía el señor Bardock hacia él, lo que provocaba que ella también lo odiase. Un suspiro escapo de ella mientras aceleraba sus tareas de búsqueda.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O

-¡¿Cómo puede ordenar eso?!- Bardock no daba crédito a las palabras del rey Vegeta. Y su indignación era tal que no pensaba mediar sus palabras ante la segunda máxima autoridad saiyajin. Todos los soldados de elite jadearon al oír a su comandante. El rey Vegeta hizo un breve gesto ordenando la salida de todos, de todos menos de Bardock, el saiyajin de pelo alborotado se irguió y lo miro desafiante.

-Comandante, espero que sea la última vez que me falta el respeto de esa forma, ¡la próxima vez lo ejecutare junto al monstruo!- sus palabras se hicieron eco en la habitación del trono. Bardock frunció el ceño e hizo una ligera reverencia.

-Lo lamento, mi rey.- dijo a regañadientes con los dientes apretados. Su cola comenzaba a sufrir irregulares espasmos debido a todo su enfado acumulado.

-Seguramente se dio cuenta de todas las bajas entre nuestros científicos de elite. Los mismos que trabajan con el monstruo. Eso es imperdonable.

-ella _no_ es un monstruo. Nosotros mismos le dimos la vida.

-¡y por eso es nuestro deber destruirla antes de que se convierta en otra amenaza para nuestra raza!

-¿otra amenaza? Ella fue creada para destruir a nuestra única amenaza- Bardock no menciono el nombre de Freezer por precaución de posibles espías.

-sí, pero las cosas cambian. Ahora el monstruo en muy joven, pero con el tiempo se convertirá en una criatura peligrosa con poderes no registrados e inexorables que se revelara contra nosotros!- Bardock apretó los puños, hace años alguien le había metido esas ideas falsas sobre la catalizadora, y estaba seguro de que ese alguien fue Lhana, la sayajin desaparecida. Ya había pasado tanto tiempo desde su fuga que el rey canceló todos los equipos de búsqueda alegando que era una "perdida de tiempo". Algo que no le terminaba de convencer del todo. Había algo que todos le estaban ocultando… pero eso lo trataría mas tarde.

-mi rey, no creo que…

-ella será ejecutada a media noche- sentenció el rey Vegeta –y nada de lo que digas podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión- la puerta de la sala se abrió lentamente, y una pequeña cabeza con el pelo azabache se asomó con precaución. Los ojos negros de la niña escanearon la lujosa habitación y se centraron finalmente en Bardock.

-¡señor Bardock!- grito la catalizadora corriendo directamente hacia él y abrazando su pierna.

Bardock hizo una mueca ante el contacto, una parte de él se quebró al verla de nuevo sana y salva… y saber que muy pronto sería ejecutada por culpa de falsos prejuicios.

El rey Vegeta observo muy pensativo todos los gestos del comandante de la guardia saiyajin. Vegeta pensó que Bardock sentía una conexión hacia ella, la misma conexión que sentiría un padre con su hija. Pero en realidad él estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

Los sentimientos del comandante hacia la fémina eran simplemente confusos e indescifrables, pero muy fuertes.

Bardock puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la niña mientras entraba en un gran conflicto interno ¿él permitiría la ejecución de… Chichi?

Después de tantos años Bardock había decidido bautizarla al pensar en que "mocosa" o "Catalizadora" no eran verdaderos nombres para una niña como ella. _Chichi,_ simplemente le gustaba como sonaba, pero nunca la llamo de esa manera, y dudaba que alguna vez fuera ha hacerlo.

La niña miro hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada pensativa de su cuidador. Ella le agarro de su armadura y comenzó a tirar ligeramente de ella para llamar su atención. Bardock volvió a centrar su mirada en ella y comenzó a empujarla fuera de la sala del trono con él. La niña solo lo miró confundida, pero se dejó guiar. Algo le decía que el Señor Bardock hoy no estaba de muy buen humor. La pelinegra suspiro con resignación.

Bardock comenzó a encaminarla por los pasillos del palacio, dirigiéndole miradas duras cada vez que ella habría la boca para preguntarle algo. Ahora él estaba completamente seguro de una cosa; _jamás_ permitiría que dañasen a _Chichi._ Bardock prácticamente la metió a empujones en su cuarto y cerro la puerta concienciándose de que no fueron perseguidos y/o espiados.

Chichi lo miro con suma curiosidad mientras se mordía los labios para mantener su boca cerrada y callada. Bardock se acostó en su cama poniendo sus manos detrás de su nuca, necesitaba pensar y decidir que iba ha hacer a partir de ahora.

La niña no se lo pensó y se subió a la cama también sentándose a su lado, ella observó que el señor Bardock estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se percato de su presencia. La pelinegra comenzó a mirarle con aburrimiento hasta que sus ojos media noche se encontraron con la cola de su cuidador.

Chichi sonrió un poco, el señor Bardock nunca le permitió antes tocar su cola, pero ahora parecía tan distraído que no se percataría de su "invasión", ella dirigió su pequeña mano al apéndice difuso y marron de su cuidador, y comenzó a acariciarlo sorprendiéndose ante la suavidad de su piel. Era casi tan suave como su propia cola.

De pronto la cola se desenrosco de la cintura de Bardock quedando totalmente libre, la niña se tensó al pensar en que la había descubierto, pero al mirar su cara no pudo ver ninguna expresión de enfado, él todavía estaba encerrado en sus propios pensamientos. Eso la llevó a pensar en que la cola estaba actuando por voluntad propia o instinto. Ella intento agarrarla, pero esta se escapo de sus manos y se dirigió hacia la cintura de Chichi enroscándose dos veces por su pequeño cuerpo, apretándola ligeramente y acercándola a él. La niña no pudo evitar sonrojarse fuertemente, y dirigió sus manos a sus mejillas para intentar cubrir su vergonzoso rubor.

Bardock cerró los ojos fuertemente, estaba seguro de que impediría la ejecución de la niña, pero el caso era de cómo lo haría. La breve idea de ocultarla con él durante el suficiente tiempo para que todos la diesen por muerta floreció, pero fue rápidamente descartada. El rey seguramente enviaría un operativo de búsqueda demasiado grande como para burlar. Y entonces sería la ejecución de ambos. El comandante frunció el ceño mientras pensaba otras alternativas. Y lamentablemente solo surgió una segura; Mandarla lejos de este planeta.

La idea de separarse de ella no le agradaba en nada, pero tampoco tenía otra opción. Pero ¿a que planeta la mandaría?

Al mismo planeta donde esta su hijo Kakarotto.

A la Tierra.

Sí, era perfecto. Si la enviaba a ese planeta era muy posible que ambos se encuentren, ya que Kakarotto a estas alturas ya se debería de haber echo cargo de la mitad de la población terrícola, y si la ve llegar con una nave de su planeta natal era muy posible que la protegiese solamente. Por algún motivo, a Bardock no le agradó la posibilidad de que ambos se hiciesen pareja, pero lo descarto rápidamente. Ellos no tenían ningún motivo para terminar juntos… ni él ningún motivo para impedirlo… al menos eso pensaba.

Él volvió a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada confusa y avergonzada de Chichi. Bardock no pudo evitar mirarla con confusión, hasta que se percato de que era lo que provocaba ese extraño comportamiento en su protegida.

_Él _tenía _su_ cola enrollada en la cintura de _Chichi_.

Ese era un gesto que los saiyajines solo tenían con sus parejas, él nunca había echo algo así con otra hembra antes, cosa que lo puso muy incomodo y reacio. Frunciendo el ceño casi con indignación hacia sus propios instintos saiyajines intentó desenrollar su cola, pero esta permanecía inmoviliza en la cintura de la niña… y ese era el segundo problema, estaba en la cintura de una _niña _de _diez _años de edad.

Bardock resopló cuando entendió que su cola no se movería de su posición. Chichi miró confusa a su cola, ella ya no estaba tan ruborizada y nerviosa como en un principio, así que tampoco le costo mucho resignarse a esta invasión de su espacio personal.

-Esta noche te tendrás que ir, Chichi- dijo en voz baja pero con determinación. Ella solo lo miró mas confusa que antes, y no sabía si era por su declaración o por la manera en que la llamó. El señor Bardock la llamó _Chichi_. Sonaba raro, pero le gustaba.

-¿Chichi?- ella sonrió -¿ese es mi nombre, señor Bardock?... … ¡me gusta!- dijo con emoción después de pensarlo por unos momentos. Él sonrió casi imperceptiblemente ante su reacción. -¿y donde nos vamos?- Chichi vio como él borró su sonrisa y frunció el ceño mientras la cola que tenía en su cintura la acercaba a él.

-No vamos a ninguna parte los dos. Tú te irás sola de este planeta, es lo mejor.

-¿Qué? No, yo no me quiero ir sola, señor Bardock ¿Por qué me tengo que ir?- Bardock suspiró con pesadez e irritación ante sus preguntas, era una tontería ocultarle la verdad así que sería sincero… al fin y al cabo ella tampoco era ahora tan pequeña.

-El rey te considera una amenaza para nuestra raza, y piensa ejecutarte esta media noche- dijo directamente. Chichi estuvo callada hasta que su cerebro registró toda la gravedad de sus palabras. Su mirada se cristalizó intentando ocultar sus lágrimas.

-¿Pero por qué? Yo nunca haría daño a nadie…

-Excepto a nuestros científicos- contradijo con una tranquilidad innata en él. El hecho de que su cola estuviese en esa posición conseguía relajarlo, en vez de perturbarlo como hacía momentos antes. Chichi lo miro avergonzada.

-Pero no era mi intención dañarlos.- _yo no los maté, a ninguno de ellos_, pensó después.

-… Lo sé.- él pudo oler el salado olor de la lagrimas de su protegida. Sin mirarla directamente la agarro del brazo y la atrajo hacia si abrazándola sobreprotectoramente. –nunca permitiría que te hiciesen nada malo, Chichi.

Chichi aprovecho para esconder su cara en el hueco de su cuello. El señor Bardock nunca había sido tan compasivo con ella antes, y sabía que lo estaba siendo ahora por que probablemente esta sería la última vez que se viesen. Un sentimiento amargo se apoderó de ella, la pelinegra intento limpiarla con las lágrimas, pero persistía.

Al parecer todo se había acabado…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O

El resto del día transcurrió sin incidentes, llegaron rumores de que el rey mando la captura de Chichi a las once de la noche. Pero Bardock decidió adelantarse.

El saiyajin de cabellos alborotados caminaba firmemente por los cuarteles del palacio con una pequeña Chichi detrás de él. Como siempre, el saiyajin le había ordenado permanecer totalmente callada, caminar a menos de dos metros de él, y no intervenir en nada de lo que pueda suceder. La catalizadora podía notar el enfado de su cuidador, y sus instintos le decían permanecer lo mas lejos posible de él, pero no lo tenía permitido. Ella tenía que ser su sombra.

La niña tenía que correr para alcanzar su ritmo, ya que cada paso de Bardock equivalía a tres de los suyos.

-Señor Bardock ¿Por qué vamos tan deprisa?, ¿Llegamos tarde a algún sitio?- pregunto inocentemente agarrando su cola para llamar su atención. Bardock gruñó.

-¿Qué te dije sobre permanecer callada, mocosa?- tan solo el mortífero tono de su voz consiguió asustarla lo suficiente para que volviese a cerrar la boca. Chichi soltó su cola, pero esta rápidamente se enrolló en su muñeca haciendo que caminase a su lado. La niña sonrió suavemente al ver que él no estaba tan enfadado después de todo.

Bardock se paró en seco, y miro con mucho interés una de las cápsulas espaciales que utilizaban los guerreros saiyajines para viajar a los planetas y conquistarlos. Chichi miró un poco aburrida en la misma dirección que él, nada de lo que había le llamó la atención.

-¿En que puedo ayudarle, mi comandante?- dijo una saiyajin con el pelo corto y negro y los ojos violetas. Bardock le sonrió utilizando sus encantos, provocando que la chica se ruborizase a mas no poder.

-¿A donde se dirige esa nave, Fasha?- dijo casi ronroneando su nombre. Chichi gruño inaudiblemente con disgusto y se aferro aún mas a la cola de Bardock. No le gustaba en absoluto esta interacción y sus instintos básicos comenzaron a activarse rápidamente. Pero supo contenerlos.

-Lo-lo siento mi comandante, eso es información confidencial- tartamudeó ella intentando sonar de forma patética algo seductora. Pero los nervios ya se habían hecho cargo de ella. Bardock solo sonrió acercándose a ella.

-¿Negaras a su comandante información que tu sabes?

-Son-son ordenes del rey… pe-pero no creo que ocurra nada malo si le informo…

-Exactamente, no ocurrirá nada malo- Bardock se sentía orgulloso de su alto poder de seducción, las hembras saiyajines nunca podían negarle nada a él. En cambio, Chichi prácticamente estaba rechinando sus dientes mandando miradas mortíferas a Fasha.

-Esta nave se dirige a la tierra, situado en la vía láctea, en el sistema solar- ante esa grata noticia, Bardock dirigió sus manos a las caderas de la chica, acercándola a él, el saiyajin acercó su boca a su oído provocando que ella se estremeciera al sentir su aliento caliente.

-Has sido muy buena chica, pronto tendrás tu recompensa- dijo en voz baja, ella asintió embelesada. Bardock sonrió y la alejo de él. –Vamos, Chichi- le dijo a la niña, ella apretó los dientes y lo siguió hasta la salida intentando controlar su instinto acecino hacia la saiyajin.

-¿Cuánto tiempo podré estar aquí?- Le pregunto ella, pero Bardock no se molesto en contestarla y continuó caminando. Él podía notar todas las miradas de los demás saiyajines, todos estaban esperando la orden para retener a la catalizadora y ejecutarla posteriormente.

Cosa que mientras él viva no ocurrirá jamás.

-vamos a comer…- ella asintió mientras miraba al suelo, se podría decir que hoy no era el día mas feliz de su vida…, pero tampoco era el peor.

Los platos se acumulaban delante de ella y parecían no tener fin. Chichi sabía que Bardock estaba comiendo mas de la cuenta, y sospechaba que era para tener la energía suficiente para una posible pelea mas adelante. Aun así no pudo reprimir una mueca de asco al ver la comida, ella no necesitaba esa clase de nutrientes para sobrevivir, aunque bien podría comerla. Pero la carne y las verduras nunca estarán entre su comida favorita.

Como "monstruo" descubrieron hace años que ella se alimentaba de algo muy distinto que los saiyajines y el resto de seres vivos. La catalizadora se alimentaba del miedo de sus víctimas, y en mucha menor medida también de su sangre, era su fuente de energía principal, y eso la hacía aborrecer la comida normal.

OoOoOoO

Eran las 10 de la noche, la calma perduraba, pero no era contagiada en el comandante saiyajin. Chichi lo miraba sentada en su cama, con su rastreador en la mano, pero sin darle la menor atención. Bardock estaba en el suelo meditando, bajo su atenta mirada, pero no tardó en aburrirse, ella resopló y bajo de la cama. Bardock continúo su meditación sin inmutarse, Chichi sonrió y con sigilo salió de la habitación.

Ella miro con cuidado hacia los lados para asegurarse de que no era vista por nadie, y se interno rápidamente por los pasillos.

-esto fue fácil…

_**-Necesitamos alimento…**_- Chichi no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ante la interrupción de Lyra dentro de su mente. Ella simplemente asintió, su instinto le decía que necesitaba nutrientes suficientes para el día de hoy… y su incierto futuro.

-Yo buscaré la presa- dijo seriamente, perdiendo casi todo su tono infantil. Lyra solo se rió, dulce y maniáticamente dentro de su cabeza. -…en el laboratorio.

En el laboratorio del palacio, un desafortunado científico se encontraba redactando el informe semanal de las pruebas científicas hacia la catalizadora. Mientras apuntaba todos los avances, daba rápidos sorbos a su bebida. Debajo de sus ojos comenzaron a formarse ojeras debido a la escasez de sueño, y a la preocupación de que él podría ser el siguiente saiyajin que cayese bajo las temibles garras de la catalizadora.

Un ruido de varios tubos de ensayos fragmentándose contra el suelo rompió la imperturbable calma de la sala. El científico salió de un salto de su silla y se puso en guardia.

-¡¿qui-quien esta aquí?!- exigió con voz temblorosa.

Chichi lo miraba fijamente desde la mas profunda oscuridad, su cara tenía una mascara de indiferencia, -ese- murmuró ella.

_**-Esta bien, este parece asustado… pero no lo suficiente- **_Lyra soltó otra de sus sádicas y retorcidas risas y comenzó a tomar el control del cuerpo de Chichi, su anfitriona.

-He hecho una pregunta, ¡y exijo una respuesta!

**-yo soy, con toda certeza… tu mayor pesadilla- **Lyra salió de la oscuridad, sus ojos rojos bordó brillaban con macabra maldad, y una sonrisa plagada de afilados caninos se deslizó por sus labios negros. Esta parecía una versión de la pequeña catalizadora sacada del mismísimo infierno ¡este era el monstruo que todos temían! Silbidos graves, parecidos al de un gato enfadado, escapaban de la garganta de su depredadora, mientras hacía gala de sus garras negras ya cubiertas de una desconocida sangre, seguramente de su anterior victima. Ella las dirigió a su boca, y comenzó a lamer el líquido rojo.

-y-yo…- dijo agarrando rápidamente una de las hachas que se utilizaban para casos de incendios -¡yo voy a ejecutarte antes que cualquier otro saiyajin! ¡TÚ, PEQUEÑO MONSTRUO, TÚ MATASTE A MIS COMPAÑEROS!- gritó con ira, agitando el hacha hacia a delante.

Lyra dejo de lamer sus garras y lo miro fijamente, con aburrimiento, haciendo que el saiyajin se perdiese en sus ojos que trasmitían una maldad y sadismo infinito.

**-no- **se acercó lentamente a él **–tú eres el que va a morir- **su sonrisa se ensancho.

Él sayajin alzó el hacha, pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada, Lyra se abalanzó hacia él mordiendo su estomago, y arrancándole toda la piel de ahí con sus colmillos. El científico cayó de rodillas mientras se llevaba las manos a la zona afectada, pare evitar la caída de sus órganos internos fuera de su cuerpo **-¿tienes miedo?... esto no ha hacho nada mas que comenzar.- **ella volvió a reírse mientras contemplaba con adoración la agonía del saiyajin…

Chichi fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, ella se sentía mejor. Acababa de comer. En el fondo de su mente podía sentir los ligeros ronquidos de Lyra, Chichi descubrió que ella era una criatura muy perezosa ¡se pasaba casi todo el tiempo durmiendo! Ya que podía dormir durante semanas, e incluso meses. La pelinegra volvió a escanear la habitación, e hizo una mueca de asco y tristeza al ver el cadáver medio devorado de un científico en el suelo, a pocos metros de ella. La niña se levanto rápidamente y contemplo con disgusto que su ropa estaba llena de sangre y restos del saiyajin por todas partes.

Con sigilo, salió velozmente del laboratorio y se dirigió corriendo hacia la habitación de su cuidador. Ella tuvo que ser muy cuidadosa de no ser vista por nadie. Apenas llegó a la puerta de la habitación, esta se abrió de par en par mostrando a un muy enfadado Bardock. Bardock gruño al verla llena de sangre, ya podía hacerse una idea de lo que hizo Chichi en su meditación. Rápidamente la agarró y la metió en su cuarto.

-¿Eres estupida?- medió grito. Chichi miró el suelo mientras jugaba con sus manos –¡no me importa que mates, pero ahora mismo estas siendo buscada por todo el palacio, quieren tu cabeza ahora! ¡Y lo único que se te ocurre es irte por ahí sola!- Bardock gruño mientras se paseaba por un lado a otro de la habitación. Rápidamente agarro un paño y se acercó a ella, no había tiempo para baños ahora. Ella tenía que irse cuanto antes.

-Lo siento- murmuró Chichi. Bardock asintió comenzando a limpiar su cara y cuello, después pasó a sus brazos y piernas, hasta que la niña adquirió un aspecto más decente. Rápidamente se dirigió a su armario buscando entre toda su ropa algo para ocultar a Chichi en el palacio.

-Ponte esto- ordenó tirándole una gabardina encima. Chichi asintió obedientemente y se puso la gabardina que le quedaba ridículamente grande. Bardock la tomo entre sus brazos y salió como un rayo de la habitación.

-¡Comandante Bardock, deténgase!- le ordenó un saiyajin que tenía una orden directa del rey de llevarse a la catalizadora. Bardock no le hizo ni el menor caso y continuó con su camino.

-Ningún teniente me da ordenes a mi- gruño para si mismo. La niña lo miro interrogante quitándose la capucha de la gabardina, solo para que Bardock se la volviese a colocar tapándole de nuevo su visión. –te dije que no te movieses.

-Lo siento, Señor Bardock…

-También te dije que no hablases- bramó con enfado.

-¡Deténgase! ¡Por orden del rey Vegeta debe entregarme a la niña!- El teniente saiyajin corrió hasta ponerse delante de Bardock para obstaculizar su paso –¡son ordene…- él fue silenciado por un puñetazo de Bardock que lo mando varios metros hacia atrás, chocándose contra una pared, derrumbándola. Bardock resopló con enfado y continuó con su camino.

-¿Qué fue eso, señor Bard…?

-Shhh! ¡Cállate, niña!- Bardock entro con Chichi en sus brazos en una zona ahora restringida para él, pero eso no le importo. Rápidamente cerró todas las compuertas de la sala de lanzamiento, donde se guardaban todas las naves espaciales.

El saiyajin de cabellos alborotados y una cicatriz en la mejilla dejo a la niña en el suelo y le quitó la gabardina. Ella miraba hacia todos los lados con miedo, reconociendo el lugar, ellos estuvieron esta misma tarde aquí.

Los ruidos de golpes e impactos de ki en las puertas blindadas no tardaron en sonar, ensordeciéndola. Chichi se agarro sus orejas felinas mientras hacia una mueca de miedo y dolor ante las agresiones externas. Los saiyajines intentaban derribar la puerta para entrar y llevársela, cosa que llenaba a su menudo cuerpo de miedo. Chichi volvió en si cuando noto que Bardock la estaba agitando de los hombros.

-¡Reacciona de una maldita vez!- gruño Bardock con irritación. Chichi centró sus ojos negros plagados de consternación en los de su cuidador.

-Ten-tengo miedo- admitió, con lágrimas en los ojos. Bardock la miró fijamente, y después sorprendentemente la envolvió en un abrazo protector.

-Te dije que mientras yo estuviera aquí tú no debías sentir miedo, Chichi. Así que no lo tengas- Chichi dejó de escuchar todos esos estridentes ruidos y la calma la volvió a invadir. Ahora era como si estuviesen solo ellos dos, en todo el infinito universo. -escúchame bien- Bardock soplo contra su pelo, captando su esencia –esta será la última vez que nos veamos… pero- notó como Chichi comenzó a llorar en silencio ante su última declaración –…pero estarás a salvo, Chichi, lo prometo.- antes de darle la oportunidad de protestar, la metió en la pequeña nave espacial que estaba programada para ir a la tierra.

-¡Señor Bardock!- grito ella aforrándose a el saiyajin renuente de dejarlo marchar para siempre. La pelinegra comenzó a llorar contra su pecho sin mostrar vergüenza en ello.

Bardock acarició su espalda con una mano, mientras que con la otra se sacaba su retal de tela roja que tenía todo el tiempo anudada en su frente y alrededor de su cabeza. Él la separo lentamente y se lo colocó anudándolo en el cuello, tenía que admitir que le quedaba bien.

Chichi miró con ojos grandes y rojos su gesto –e-esto es suyo, señor Bardock. –Bardock negó con la cabeza.

-No, ahora es tuyo. Yo tengo otro. Quiero que lo lleves siempre contigo, y si el destino es benévolo algún día nos volveremos a encontrar, y podré reconocerte, mi Chichi- él la beso en la frente, y aprovechando su confusión se separó de ella cerrando la escotilla de la capsula espacial, y poniéndola en marcha.

Chichi miro con sorpresa la nave hasta darse cuenta de lo que en realidad sucedía, y comenzó a golpear el cristal frenéticamente para detener todo esto, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la nave se había puesto en marcha –¡NO! ¡No puede hacerme esto! ¡SEÑOR BARDOOOCK!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero él ya no podía oírla.

-Adiós, Chichi- dijo Bardock en voz baja –espero que cuiden bien de ti…- Bardock se dio la vuelta, siempre preparado para la lucha, y no dispuesto a aceptar su innegable derrota fácilmente.

Por fin la puerta blindada cedió a su capacidad máxima de resistencia ante los ataques, y cayó al suelo en un ruido sordo y metálico. Un centenar de saiyajines de primera clase entraron corriendo a la sala de lanzamientos, viendo que ya era muy tarde. La catalizadora había escapado gracias a su comandante.

Bardock sonrió con descaro, todos los saiyajines se dirigieron hacia él. Las órdenes eran claras y concisas, cualquiera que desobediece al rey; sería acusado de traición. Aunque fuese el mismísimo comandante de la guardia saiyajin, su destino ahora era la muerte.

Pero Bardock sabía no se iría sin luchar y gastar hasta sus últimas fuerzas… el moriría por una noble causa.

* * *

**Continuará…**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo :) … por favor R&R, es lo único que me motiva a escribir xD**

**¡Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**Mordisquitos_PixieGirl**


End file.
